Thunderbolt of the Heart
by Ability King KK
Summary: Jasmine confronts Volkner about a certain novel and Volkner, in turn, goes to Unova to confront the author of said novel. Alexandrianshipping, one-sided ThunderNovelshipping.


Sunyshore City, the town where the sun shines. It is home to many places of interest such as Pokémon Rock, Sunyshore Market, Vista Lighthouse, and the Sunyshore Gym. Speaking of the Gym, it is currently occupied by two people.

Volkner, the Shining Shocking Star, was currently making up plans to build more traps for his gym. In all honesty though, he was bored due to there being no challenges as of late. The other occupant was Volkner's girlfriend, Jasmine, the Steel-Clad Defense Girl and current Olivine City Gym Leader, who was in Sinnoh visiting her boyfriend. As of right now, while Volkner was working on his traps, Jasmine was reading a book she found on the coffee table in the living area. It wasn't until the fifth chapter did Jasmine not like what she was reading.

"Volkner!"

Volkner lifted his head from his work when he heard his girlfriend angrily call his name, but made no movement to actually investigate, as he couldn't think of anything he did recent to cause her to show a rare bout of anger. With that in mind, he went back to his work. This was a bad decision though as Jasmine made her way into his work area and slammed the novel onto the workbench. The military man glanced over to see her with a small glare directed towards him.

"Something wrong, Jasmine?"

"What is this?" she demanded, pointing at the novel. It was entitled _Thunderbolt of the Heart_.

"It's a novel, Jasmine."

"I know that, Volkner! Where'd you get it?"

"My cousin, Elesa, sent it over from Unova telling me that I had to read it."

"Did you?"

"I have better things to do than read some trashy romance novel, Jasmine," replied Volkner, giving the girl a deadpan look.

Some of Jasmine's anger died down a bit. It seemed to her that Volkner truly had no idea what was in the book.

"Maybe you should read it."

Volkner lifted an eyebrow in question. What was so damn important about this book that both Jasmine and Elesa wanted him to read it? With a sigh, he gave in and flipped to the first page of the book and read the first line.

"_Do you know Thunderbolt?"_

Volkner blinked after reading that. It sounded very familiar to him. Putting that thought away for later, Volkner continued reading the novel until he got to the part that most likely upset his Jasmine. His face grew bright red, in both embarrassment and anger.

The part he was reading was where the two main characters were in the middle of a very hot and heavy sex scene. What really got to Volkner though was that the male lead was basically him as he learned from the character's description and personality from earlier chapters.

The spiky-haired blond stood from his workbench and made his way upstairs, Jasmine following close behind.

"Volkner, where are you going?" questioned Jasmine, worried and a little scared from the deathly silence coming from him.

"I'm going to Unova to confront the author of this book," hissed Volkner.

Jasmine flinched at his anger, though she knew it wasn't directed at her.

"Volkner! You can't just leave for Unova! What about your Gym?" questioned the Steel-type Gym Leader.

That made Volkner stop and think for a moment. With a look of annoyance, he came to a decision. Picking up the receiver of the vidphone, he quickly dialed a number. Hearing it ring a few times, he spoke up once the person on the other end answered.

"Flint, I need a favor."

-:-

Volkner was now both angry and annoyed. He was still angry about the book, but his annoyance came from the person sitting next to him on the plane.

After calling Flint to try and get him some time off by talking with Cynthia, the Afro-headed trainer somehow convinced him to tell him why he needed the time off. Unfortunately for Volkner, Jasmine had explained what Volkner was going to do, instead of him just flat out lie to his friend. Flint couldn't stop laughing for about ten minutes, but agreed to get him the time off he needed. That lead to Volkner, Jasmine, and somehow Flint on a plane heading to Nimbasa City, the shining city where lightning sparkles.

"Flint, why exactly are you coming with us?" questioned Volkner, who was sitting between Flint and Jasmine.

"I figured I'd give you support when you handle your business," replied Flint with a grin.

"How did you get Cynthia to allow you to come, Flint?" asked Jasmine.

"I told Bertha what was going down and she agreed to cover for me."

"You told Bertha?" hissed Volkner, glaring at his possibly ex-best friend.

"Dude, I had to! You can't lie to Bertha! It just leaves a bad taste in your mouth. Besides, Cynthia may be the boss, but even she won't talk down to Bertha."

"…I still don't like how more people know about this than they should," growled Volkner.

"Don't worry, Volkie! We'll get to the bottom of this!"

"Shut up, Flint, and don't call me Volkie," muttered Volkner. Jasmine could only giggle at how the two friends acted.

-:-

The plane soon landed in Nimbasa City, where Volkner's cousin, Elesa, who was the Nimbasa City Gym Leader, greeted the trio.

"So you finally read the book, huh, Volkner?" questioned Elesa with a smirk. Volkner glared at her.

"Couldn't you have just told me about so I could have stopped this a long time ago?"

"I told you to read it when I first sent you the book. When you didn't say anything, I had thought you were okay with it."

"Does it look like I'm okay?"

Elesa rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come on, we might as well head to the Pokémon League."

"Why there?" asked Flint.

Elesa gave off another smirk. "That's where Volkner's confrontation will be."

-:-

The days went by as the four drove across Unova to get to the Pokémon League. Volkner wanted to get there as soon as possible, but Jasmine and Elesa were able to convince him that they could go straight there and that they needed to stop along the way to rest.

The four soon made it to the Pokémon League building and made their way inside and towards the main office where the Champion and Elite Four should be.

Meanwhile, with the Champion and Elite Four…

"Okay, what's the first order of business?" questioned the Champion, Alder.

"You should know, Alder, seeing as how you are the Champion," said the Dark-type Elite, Grimsley, giving his boss a deadpan look.

"Hey, don't talk down to Master Alder!" bellowed Marshal, the Fighting-type Elite, with a glare directed at the gambling vampire.

"Marshal, you are being quite loud. Please be quiet," said Caitlin, the League's resident Psychic-type Elite. She then yawned, showing how bored and tired she was.

"Um, could we not fight please?" asked the shy Ghost-type Elite, Shauntal. She really didn't like it when her friends fought.

Marshal was about to yell out a retort when the door suddenly burst open. The five League members looked over to see a very irate spiky-haired blond.

"Hey! You can't just barge in here!" shouted Marshal.

He got up and ran towards the "intruder", ready to punch him to the ground, but to everyone's surprise, the "intruder" used Marshal's momentum against him and flipped him over. He then twisted the now floored Marshal's arm, making the fighter yelp in pain.

"I am in no mood to deal with you," growled the spiky-haired blond, looking at Marshal with an icy glare.

"Hey, Volkner! What brings you to Unova?" greeted Alder with a smile on his face. It was then that Alder noticed Flint, Jasmine, and Elesa. "You brought friends as well? That's great! The more the merrier!"

"Hey, Volkner! You might want to let go of the muscle head before you break his arm," suggested Elesa.

Volkner did as Elesa said and released Marshal, who quickly got off the floor and went over to his fellow Elites.

"Why didn't you guys help me?" he demanded.

"Volkner wasn't being serious, Marshal," stated Alder as he waved off his student.

"Besides," stared Grimsley with a smirk. "You're always talking about how strong you are that we figured you'd be able to handle it yourself."

"Shut up, you wannabe vampire!" bellowed Marshal with a glare.

Ignoring his Elites, Alder repeated his question. "So what brings you and your friends to Unova, Volkner?"

Volkner turned his narrowed glare to Shauntal, who let out a small 'eep' of surprise and averted her gaze away from him, hoping to hide the bright red blush on her face.

"I need to speak with Shauntal."

"Whatever for?" questioned Alder, confusion painting his face.

"Read her latest book and you'll know," said Grimsley with a wide grin. This made Shauntal blush even brighter, Volkner and Elesa glare at Grimsley, and Flint let out a few snickers.

"Regardless of the reason, something tells me it must be a private matter. You and Shauntal can go talk in her battle arena," suggested Alder, still unsure of what was going on.

Volkner nodded in thanks while Shauntal's eyes widened in fear. Having no choice, Shauntal led Volkner to her battle arena so they could talk. As they left, Flint spoke up.

"How is it that Volkner can easily make shy girls attracted to him?"

This earned him a punch in the arm from Elesa.

-:-

Shauntal and Volkner soon entered a room that looked more like a haunted house than a battle arena. Once inside, Volkner got straight to the point.

"What the hell went through your head when you wrote this book?"

Shauntal flinched at the tone of his voice and the fierce glare she was receiving. Gathering up her courage, she answered as best as she could.

"Well, I needed an idea for a new book and as I was thinking of ideas, I remembered the battle we had when we first met. So I just went with that."

"We never had sex! What possessed who to have the characters based on us to have sex?" demanded Volkner. When Shauntal blushed again, Volkner facepalmed when he realized why. "You have feelings for me, don't you?"

"…Yes."

"When did this start?"

"After our first battle," answered the nekomusume. When Volkner raised an eyebrow in question, she explained. "I fell in love with the way you had such a close bond with your Pokémon, your chivalrousness, the way you're so handsome and cute."

"I am not cute."

Shauntal could only giggle at Volkner's response. "Of course you are, Volkner!"

"Look, Shauntal, as…flattered as I am that you have feelings for me, I'm afraid I can't return those feelings."

"…Why?" questioned the Ghost-type Elite, feeling her heart starting to break.

"I'm already in a relationship and I love her very much. She's the first girl I've felt this way about and she makes me very happy. You know, your book made her think I had cheated on her."

"…I see. I'm sorry, Volkner. I didn't mean to cause any trouble for you," said Shauntal, tears starting to build up in her eyes.

Volkner let out a sigh. He really didn't like dealing with crying women, even if it was Jasmine. It made him uncomfortable, as he didn't know what to do. Doing the only thing he could think of, he wrapped his arm around Shauntal's shoulders and brought her in a one-arm embrace, hoping that would calm her down.

"Look, I may not be able to return your feelings, Shauntal, but hopefully we could still be friends?"

The nekomusume gave a small smile. "I'd like that, Volkner."

Volkner gave her a smirk. He was about to say something, but was interrupted by a voice.

"If you want to make everyone happy, Volkner, just have a threesome with Jasmine and Shauntal. This way, both of the girls get you and you get to have a happy fun time."

Jasmine and Shauntal both blushed heavily at the suggestion, while Volkner's eye twitched violently.

"Elesa, if you can hear me, punch Grimsley for me…and punch Flint as well since I know he'd have suggested the same thing."

Next thing that could be heard were the cries of pain from the gambling vampire and the Afro-headed trainer.

"They're down for the count, Volkner," said Elesa, her voice coming from a nearby speaker. "And incase you're wondering, Grimsley activated the "battle screen" that allows the other Elites to watch the battles why they wait for their own battle."

"So you've all been spying on us?"

"I'm sorry, Volkner. I know I should have had more trust in you," said Jasmine, her voice sounding as if she were about to cry.

"It's okay, Jasmine. It's understandable," said Volkner, hoping to avert the crying.

Shauntal felt a twinge of jealousy in her heart. As much as she loved Volkner, his happiness was more important. If he was happy with Jasmine, then she had no right to take that away from him.

The two soon returned to where the others were. Shauntal felt another twinge of jealousy, this time mixed with sadness, when Volkner was hugged by Jasmine upon their return. As she decided earlier though, Volkner's happiness was more important so she pushed those feeling away, silently wishing Volkner the best. That was all that mattered.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**This was a little hard to write, mainly 'cause I like Shauntal and I don't usually like being mean to characters I like.**

**Speaking of Shauntal, I see her as being shy in personality. Maybe it's her design that makes it seem that way.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this Alexandrianshipping/one-sided ThunderNovelshipping one-shot. I'm surprised that there aren't any actual ThunderNovelshipping fics out there. With that in mind, I'm putting out a challenge for anyone to write a ThunderNovelshipping fic or if you really want a challenge, write out what Grimsley suggested and make it a threesome between Volkner, Jasmine, and Shauntal.**


End file.
